Pocky Dorkyness
by curioussciencetistkae
Summary: Ruby has a box of poky, and a plan that involves a blonde knight. (I swear I'll write longer fic of these two when I get a new laptop)


Ruby bounces down the hallway of her school, a small plastic bag swinging in her left hand. She wears a smile on her face. In the plastic bag is a box of pocky, already partly eaten by the dark haired girl, that she bought at a store in town. She has plans for the sweet tasting food, which involves a certain blonde knight.

She stops at the door of team JNPR, and knocks twice. There is rustling on the other side of the door; there is also the sound of footsteps sliding across the floor. The door then opens up, Jaune standing in the frame. His blonde hair is all messed up, and there is sleep in his blue eyes. His dark hoodie is also on the ground, next to his bed. He is only wearing his jeans, and a white t-shirt with two yellow arcs on the right sleeve.

"Did I wake you?" Ruby asks.

"Ya did, but" Jaune yawns. "It's fine. What's up? And what's in the bag?"

"A sweet surprise. Can I come in?"

Jaune nods. He steps back into his room so that Ruby can enter. The rest of his team is not in the room.

"Sit." Jaune tells Ruby from his bed.

Ruby sits down in front of him, cross-legged, and digs around the plastic bag. She pulls out the box of pocky to show Jaune.

"Pocky?" The knight asks his friend.

"Yep." Ruby shakes the box. "Ever heard of 'The Pocky Game'?"

"I have. Never played it before. Is that was you meant by 'a sweet surprise'?"

"Yes sir." Ruby smiles and opens the box of pocky. Jaune chuckles a bit when he sees that some of the contents of the box have already been eaten.

"You really love your sweets, don't ya?" Jaune questions.

"They taste good! Now," Ruby places a pocky stick in between her teeth. Her silver eyes are bright with joy. "Let's play."

Jaune rolls his eyes, but complies. He takes the end that does not have any chocolate in his mouth and starts to eat it, along with Ruby. As he eats it, he can hear Ruby chuckling slightly. Before they get close enough to touch lips, Ruby bites down, and pulls away, still chuckling.

"Hm..." Jaune says, swallowing his pokey half. "Playing hard to get?"

"Maybe." Ruby response. She takes out another pocky stick so she and Jaune can play again.

The two start to eat their side of the pocky again. Jaune can hear Ruby chuckling again. She always loves to tease him. He has a feeling that Ruby is going to play the same card again. Breaking away before they get to kiss.

Before she can try anything funny, once they are close enough, Jaune quickly takes another bite, and kisses Ruby. Her silver eyes widen with shock. The younger leader draws back away from the older leader, coughing.

"You okay there Rubes?" Jaune inquirers, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just choking on pocky." Ruby coughs.

Jaune grabs the red box, and takes out one more stick. He shows it to Ruby, who has stop coughing. "How about we try this again. No surprises, no sneak attacks. Just a simple game. That sound good?"

"Sure." Ruby smiles.

Both place their mouths at one end of the stick. Like the last two times they played, the two leaders start to bite down on the stick, drawing closer to each other with every bite. Unlike the last two times, neither pull out any surprises. They allow their mouths to eat the pocky, and then meet with the others. They stay locked together for a few moments before Ruby breaks away, smiling. She hug Jaune.

"How was that?" She asks him.

"Delicious." Jaune answers.

Ruby's smile grows on her face. She leans forward, pushing Jaune back a bit, to rub her nose on his. Somehow, as she is doing so, Jaune is pushed back far enough for him to fall of his bed, taking Ruby with him. Both crash to the ground.

"Ow!" Jaune shouts into his hands, which cup his face.

"'Ow' is right." Ruby moans. She sits up, rubbing her head. "You okay?"

"Ugh..." Jaune sits up, taking his hands away from his face. "I think so."

"Uh...Jaune."

"What?"

"Your nose is bleeding."

Jaune blinks before wiping is arm across the bottom of his nose. Ruby is right. There is blood on his arm from his nose.

"Guess either you or my bed, or something, hit my nose. Same with your head. You okay?"

"Yeah, just a little sore. Least it is not bleeding. Nothing to-"

Before she can finish her sentence, the door to the room flys open. Yang is standing by the door.

"I heard a loud crash. Everything okay?" She asks. Her purple eyes scan the room. She sees Jaune, his nose bleeding, Ruby, rubbing her head, and a box of pocky on the bed. Running her hand through her blonde hair, she sighs. "'Course you two would hurt yourselves playing 'The Pocky Game'. You guys okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little head bump." Ruby tells her older sister, as she stands up.

"Other than my nose bleed, I'm good." Jaune tells his fellow blonde, pinching his nose as he stands next to Ruby.

"Ugh..." Yang starts to dig around her pocket. "Your lucky I carry around some tissues just in case someone needs them. Here." She pulls out some tissues for Jaune, who takes them.

Jaune rips one of the tissues into two strips, rolls them up, and places them in his nostrils.

Yang turns her attention to her younger sister. "How are you Rube?"

"Fine. You don't have an ice pack with you, do you?"

"No. But I'm sure the nurse has one. Come on." Yang walks out of the room.

Before Ruby and Jaune leave, Jaune places a quick peck on Ruby's cheek. "I'm surprise Yang didn't flip out when she saw what happen."

"Maybe if I had the bloody nose, she would have, but she is getting better about not flipping out when I get hurt. That was fun though, minus us getting hurt."

"It was. If we ever play it again, let's not be sitting on any place off the ground."

"Sounds like a plan."

"ARE YOU TWO COMING OR WHAT?" Yang shouts from the hall.

"COMING!" Ruby shouts to her sister. She quickly, and gently places a kiss on Jaune's nose. He flinches slightly.

"Sorry. Wanted to make that feel better with a kiss." Ruby says.

"Well it did. Thank you." Jaune smiles.

"Not a problem. Let's go before Yang drags us to the nurses office."


End file.
